Negan (TV Series)
Negan (pronounced NEE-gan) is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak set to appear in Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of The Saviors and serves as the primary antagonist for the second half of Season 6. Overview Personality "A physically imposing, charismatic, brutal, smart, ferocious, frightening, hilarious, inappropriate, oddly friendly, fun loving sociopath that is both a leader of men and a killer of men. He has both a practical and emotional intelligence, he's a brilliant strategist, he's pure, dangerous, murderous, often gleeful, that still has both discipline and a code. And he has a temper that can vaporize people. He's truly one of the strongest personalities ever." Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about his life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived somewhere in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Negan formed a group of survivors he named 'The Saviors' which mainly consisted of thugs and bandits whom operated under his command, this group became reknown for acting ruthless and uncompromising. Throughout the following years, Negan alongside his group grew in power and strength and began to terrorize other communities and forced them to subjugate to his will. Negan and his group soon discovered a community known as the Hilltop Colony, Immediatly after the farming community's walls were built, Negan and The Saviors arrived where upon meeting the commnuity leader Gregory he demanded half of the commuity's resources to be given to The Saviors. Though reluctant the Hilltop agreed to the deal, however in order to prove their motives and demonstrate their power, Negan personally killed a 16 year-old boy Rory as a lesson of superiorty to which Negan claimed they 'needed to understand...right off the bat'. Season 6 Negan will appear this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Negan has killed: *Rory *Marsha (Caused or Direct) *Tim (Caused or Direct) *Ethan (Indirectly Caused) *20 unnamed people (Photographs Only) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Bud Bud was never shown onscreen with Negan, although it is evident that he was loyal to him and more than willing to rob and kill other survivors for their supplies on behalf of Negan. It is possible he was one of Negan's close associates, as he was shown leading a small fraction of Saviors during their run in with Daryl, Sasha and Abraham. How Negan will react to the deaths of Bud and his men remains to be seen. Gregory TBA Paul Rovia TBA Appearances TV Series Season 6 TBA Trivia *On November 10, 2015, his character was officially revealed as Negan and his character was first mentioned in "Start to Finish" as a teaser to his impending appearance. *Upon describing the character, Kirkman stated: "Negan is kind of an atomic bomb that's going to be dropped onto the show and the show will probably never be the same after that". *Upon discussing Negan's foul-mouthed nature, Jeffery Dean Morgan stated: "We're going to push AMC - the plan is to push them as far as they can because it's who Negan is. He uses some colorful language. And I use some colorful language. And reading the comic, it's important. So we'll see where that lands. It's our intention that this character is going to leap off the pages of the comic book. It's very important that that's who it is. Some of the characters there's much more leeway, but Negan is a guy that you want to keep as true as possible, and that would be how I want to play him as well." *According to Robert Kirkman: 'When it comes to the Saviors, and Negan in particular the way I've always thought about this in the comics is this is a group that's led by a guy who's had his morality dial a few clicks away from Rick toward the darker aspects of his personality, but is still an intellectual and capable leader who's kept his group alive against all odds just as long as Rick has. It's really the best encountering the best." Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists